The Man in the Diagnostics Room
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: When a man is found on House's balcony, Booth and Bones are called onto the case. But the case only brings back memories for both Temperance Brennan & Lisa Cuddy. Ones that they'd rather forget. Huddy. Booth/Brennan. crossover. spoilers for both finales.
1. Prologue

AN: This story follows House MD's season finale completely, does not include Booth and Bones leaving at the end of "The Beginning in the End" - I'd recommend not reading this if you haven't seen the finale's to either shows.

**This is also the first story that I have done that has included _Bones_ characters, so be nice to them!**

Summary: When arriving for work one morning, House and his team find a dead body that has been arranged to lounge casually in a chair on the deck that connects his and Wilson's offices. When the bones are sent to the Princeton Police Department, the bones are identified as a male from out of the state. Booth and Bones are called onto the case, but as the investigation continues, it is unsure who the body was intended for; Wilson, House or Cuddy. Also, nothing helps improve the tension between the group when Cuddy and Wilson decide to play matchmakers for Bones and Booth.

* * *

_The Man in the Diagnostics Room_

Prologue

_Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital; Monday, June 21, 2010 – 08:20._

"No case?" House followed his team of two off the elevator; Foreman carrying a file folder under his arm, and Taub with his jacket. Chase had since returned to his place in surgery, having been offered the position of head surgeon. The three headed into the DDX room, leaving Taub to flick on the lights, Foreman to drop the file folders, and for House to head into his office.

"You guys want to let the sun in?" Taub asked, reaching for the blinds, and he pulled them open, jumping back in shock.

"What is _that_?" Foreman, who was about to make a cup of coffee, turned to stare out the window in shock, his eyes wide.

"I think … that would be a person." House had turned, only to look out his office door to the deck and spot the same thing that had caught both Foreman and Taub's attention.

"They look dead," Taub hurried into House's office, before unlocking the door and moving to step outside.

"Wait," Foreman grabbed Taub's jacket, dragging him into the office and re-locking the door, "Go out there and you might ruin the scene."

"You," House looked at Foreman, "go get security; Taub, call the police, and I'll go find Cuddy."

"Cuddy?" Taub looked at House, not sure if his search for Cuddy was relevant to the dead body on the deck.

"She's the boss of this place, I think she would like to know." House began, only to turn as the woman they were off to find stepped into the office.

"You guys have a case," Cuddy passed the file to Foreman, who took it slowly and returned his gaze to the decomposing body on the deck. She glanced around at the three men in the room, before following Foreman's gaze.

"Cuddy..." House began, the wind knocked out of him as Cuddy threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the stares that Foreman and Taub were giving him.

"That … who...?" Cuddy looked up at House, her frighten gaze meeting his, "It could have been for you..." She stretched up on her toes, pressing her lips firmly against his, "God, I could have lost you..."

"What...?" Taub looked between the Dean of Medicine and the Head of Diagnostics, "You two are together?"

"Ignore that," House laced his fingers with Cuddy, ignoring the faint blush on his girlfriend's cheeks, "You two saw nothing; go do as I told you two." Foreman turned to Taub, palm up, before the older man rolled his eyes and pulled the neurologist from the office, leaving the couple alone again.

"Lise," House broke the silence, and turned her chin towards his face, away from the mangled body on the deck. He ran his thumb along her jaw, pulling her into a gentle embrace, "I love you." His lips brushed her ear and Cuddy looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"I love you too," Cuddy breathed, tears of joy slipping down her cheeks and she had to wipe them away. Her eyes shone, and she rested her head on House's chest, relaxing in his arms, her heart exploding with happiness; never once before had he dared say that he loved her directly to her face. It was always when they were apart, through an email, text message or phone call.

"Ahem," Taub had returned, and he stood in the doorway, "I called the police, they've got a team on the way over." He waited until House had released Cuddy from his arms before stepping into the room.

**-the man in the diagnostics room-**

_A small diner in Washington D.C.; Monday, June 21, 2010 – 13:05._

"Brennan," Angela Montenegro nudged her best friend in the shin, "Stop staring, it's rude." She flicked her gaze towards where Seeley Booth, Zack Addy and Jack Hodgins, her husband, were seated. A smile formed on her lips as Temperance Brennan looked at her, blushing.

"I wasn't Angela, I'm _observing_ them." Brennan, or as she was usually known by, Bones, rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Oh, I am pretty sure you're gaze never left the stature of one Seeley Booth," Angela smirked at her friend's embarrassment, "He's free, you're free, you two are crazy about each other." She nudged Bones again, "Just let him have a chance."

"No Angela," Bones looked her friend in the eye, "I can't. If anything we to happen between Booth and I and we end up breaking up, then it jeopardizes us at the Jeffersonian or his work with us."

"C'mon Bren, just give him a chance," Angela was grinning from ear to ear, "It will be worth it."

"Hey, Bones, Angela!" Booth jumped up, "Got ourselves a case, let's bounce." He, Zack and Hodgins were already heading for the door, leaving Angela and Bones to hurry after them.

"Just get him alone," Angela hissed in Bones' ear as the two of them trailed after the men, still holding their coffee in paper mugs, She continued to ignore the annoyed, but amused, expressions Bones was making, and rambled on, a grin on her lips. "Just tell Booth that you like him, want to try out a relationship … something."

"Angela." Bones rolled her eyes, thankful that Angela had to stop and breathe, "I am not going to pursue a relationship with Booth, that is completely out of the question. I'm not in love with him, or anything else you guys try to push on me."

"Suit yourself Bren," Angela hopped into the backseat of Booth's SUV, leaving the front seat open for Bones, "Don't come running to me when you're heartbroken."

"Okay, I'm dropping you squints back at the Jeffersonian," Booth had flicked on his siren and was headed for the back entrance of the lab, "You guys have to get ready to be able to examine a body without the bones there for you. Bones and I are going on a road trip to see the remains in person."

"Can't you tell us about the case before you start giving us orders Booth?" Bones cut him off slightly, causing him to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. "We've not your slaves, we do have a job outside of following you around."

"Technically, you do the following Brennan," Zack remarked from where he was squashed in the backseat against the window. "We just do the research."

"Okay, well, it's a body that was found in New Jersey, Princeton to be more exact," Booth began, "The local police there called us onto the scene after discovering that the remains are of a former patient that was treated there, yet the patient is from New York."

"So obviously the FBI gets involved, I get it," Bones sighed, "When do we leave, it's got to be an afternoon drive to Princeton, at least."

"About four hours," Booth replied, "But we need to get the body to a lab today, it's bad press to leave it overnight."

"Why?" Bones looked over at him, "Where was it put?"

"On a deck outside a hospital." Booth replied, "And not just any hospital, the teaching hospital for students at Princeton University."

"Princeton-Plainsboro?" Angela looked up, surprised, "Who would leave a dead body there?"

"Who would leave a dead body outside any hospital?" Hodgins glanced at his wife.

"Exactly." Booth replied, "We'll be gone about a week, by that time, we're hoping to have wrapped and be home by next Monday."

* * *

**AN: I'm going to begin a certain posting schedule for my fanfics now, but I might not keep it. I should now update each fanfic once or twice per week (annoying end of year exams).**

**x**


	2. Chapter One

Summary: When arriving for work one morning, House and his team find a dead body that has been arranged to lounge casually in a chair on the deck that connects his and Wilson's offices. When the bones are sent to the Princeton Police Department, the bones are identified as a male from out of the state. Booth and Bones are called onto the case, but as the investigation continues, it is unsure who the body was intended for; House or Cuddy. Also, nothing helps improve the tension between the group when Cuddy and Wilson decide to play matchmakers for Bones and Booth.

**-the man in the diagnostics room-**

Chapter One

_Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Lobby; Monday, June 21, 2010 – 18:45._

Booth and Bones followed the local police officer towards the hospital's entrance, before the officer paused and pointed upwards. The two followed the gaze, unsure of what to expect, but they saw nothing more than a deck and windows.

"That's the place," the officer, who's name was Ronan Abrahms, waved them along. "We've got some stuff bagged and ready to go downtown, but there's more upstairs." He lead them across the lobby and the three of them took an elevator up, along with another doctor.

"It's true?" the doctor looked over at Abrahms, Booth and Bones, "The FBI got called in because of the body on House's balcony?" He held out his hand, "I'm Robert Chase, I used to work on House's team before I took my current position as Head Surgeon."

"Temperance Brennan," Bones held out her hand, shaking Chase's hand quickly, "This is my partner, Booth."

"Hey," Booth waved, "This floor?" He asked as the elevator dinged.

"Yup," Chase stepped off, leading them towards House's office, "House has his team working no matter what external forces try to impact him. It's his life, well, besides his girlfriend, he needs to diagnose people."

"His girlfriend?" Booth echoed, "That her?" He nodded towards where House, Cuddy, Foreman and Taub stood in the DDX room, talking with another officer from the Princeton Police Department.

"Yeah," Chase pushed open the door, holding it for the rest of them, "Here you guys go." He passed the case file he had been holding to Foreman, who waved Taub aside; the three of them diving into a hushed differential.

"You must be the investigator from the FBI," Cuddy looked up, spotting Booth and Bones, before she elbowed House lightly in the side.

"Seeley Booth," Booth stepped forwards, "and my partner, Temperance Brennan." He took the hand that Cuddy had offered him and shook it.

"Where's the body?" Bones looked around after she had shaken Cuddy's hand, "I'll do the examining while you three talk."

"Out there," House glanced up at his team, ignoring the obvious differential they were conducting. "We; and I mean Drs. Foreman, Taub and I; were first up here around eight-thirty this morning." He glanced at Cuddy, his arm around her waist, "Any idea if there's tapes that could have been filming the balcony that we could hand over?"

"I'm sure I could get the tapes sent to wherever you will need them to be observed." Cuddy glanced at Booth, "Anything else we'll need to give you?"

"Hey Booth!" Brennan was standing outside the window, waving excitedly, "I've got an ID on the body." She had knelt back down by the time Booth, Cuddy and House had stepped outside, but she had a wallet resting on a plastic evidence bag a foot or so away.

"It's readable?" Booth looked at the wallet, "You sure it belongs to our victim and not the killer?"

"You think a killer would be that stupid to leave his main form of ID at the scene of a murder?" House asked, holding Cuddy in his arms as she surveyed the scene quietly.

"Let's bag the victim and bring him to the tab to be examined, we'll need to scan the scene for evidence a bit more." Bones leaned over the edge of the brick wall, looking down the side of the building. "Oh, Booth, hand me a bag and one of the picks, there's a bit of cloth on the brick here, it might help us figure out where it was made."

Booth passed her the bag wordlessly, before turning to House and Cuddy, who had relocated to the inside of House's office, the two of them in a quiet, yet somewhat heated debate with Foreman and Taub. He ignored it, pulling Bones away from the remains and into the office, clearing his throat loudly.

"So that's it?" Taub looked towards the two of them, "You're done looking around?"

"You have a patient too?" the whiteboard in the other room had caught Bones' attention. "What happened to them?"

"Focus on our case Bones, not theirs." Booth had to repress a smirk, "Let's get over to the station, we'll clear off the bones there, then we can see if we need to come back for more questions."

"Oh, of course," Bones nodded, sweeping past the four doctors and heading from the room, leaving Booth to follow her.

_Princeton Police Department, Morgue; Monday, June 21, 2010 – 20:19._

"Any leads Bones?" Booth was lounged in a corner of the lab, his feet up on a chair, his laptop besides him as he scanned files that he had been sent from the FBI. "I mean, he know he's from New York City, his name is Jameson Thompson and he was in his late-sixties." He clicked open a file and frowned right away, but set his laptop aside, joining Bones besides the table.

"His legs seem like they might have been tied before hand," Bones pointed to the faint bruises on the ankles on the now identified body of Jameson Thompson, "Yet, his arms weren't. And it obviously wasn't a needed precaution for the killer to take, these bruises are faint, which means he was tied up either when he was unconscious, dead or killed almost immediately after."

"Or he just never put up much of a fight," Booth suggested, "If you've got a gun pointed at your head like this guy did, then why struggle because the bullet is obviously going to make contact somewhere in your skull." He pulled Bones away from the examination table, "One problem though, Jameson Thompson has been dead for nearly thirty years."

"Jameson Thompson?" Officer Abrahms had returned, and he was carrying a bag of Chinese takeout. "The police officer?" Booth checked the report, yes, it was. "You guys saying that this guy is Thompson?" He handed over the bag of food, "There's been no reports of graves being dug up in this area for some time."

"Then this isn't Jameson Thompson," Booth and Bones looked at the body on the table, before turning to look at each other.

"I'll call Angela," Brennan was reaching for her phone, "I'll send her the photo of the skull that we have, see if it matches anyone in the area."

"What about this Jameson guy then?" Abrahms obviously didn't know much about detective work, even if he had been in the field for nearly twenty-five years.

"He's dead," Booth glanced at the wallet, "It was a ploy to get us think that this would be over and done with so quickly."

"I'll call Jameson's wife," Abrahms stood, "Maybe she knows who had his wallet last, or how someone could have gotten a hold of it."

"We're bringing her in?" Bones asked, "I don't think that's necessary, all we need to do is scan the wallet for prints and return it to her."

"Bones, just let Abrahms call her," Booth gave her a hard look, but she sighed, "And yes, we have to have her come in for now. She might be able to tell us who this is."

_Princeton, New Jersey, the park; Monday, June 21, 2010 – 20:50._

Cuddy leaned back against the picnic table, staring up at the clear skies, the faint lights reflecting in her gray eyes. House sat besides her, his fingers laced with hers, his gaze focused on her face and not on the stars that had captured her attention. He leaned forwards slightly, brushing his lips against her cheek, breaking her concentration of the stars above them.

"I love you," House whispered, his lips resting lightly on Cuddy's cheek, and he turned her chin towards him, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too," Cuddy smiled, pulling House into a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder, smiling as he kissed her neck lightly. She sighed, relaxing slightly; having been on edge ever since she had found out about the mangled body outside House's office, and closed her eyes.

"Exhausted?" House asked, pulling back from the embrace, and he stood, taking Cuddy's hand in his.

"Just stressed," Cuddy smiled faintly, trying to focus on the time she and House were spending together now, not the whole day at work.

"Figures," House lead the way back towards where he had parked his motorcycle, swinging his and Cuddy's hands like a child would do.

"Greg?" Cuddy pressed herself against his side, wrapping an arm around his waist, "Are yo okay, you seem distracted."

"I love you Lise," House replied, catching Cuddy by the waist and pulling her towards him, using the tree to support himself, before turning to press Cuddy's back against it. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, then her nose, then captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his arms pinning her in place. Cuddy wound her fingers through House's short hair, pulling him closer than she thought was physically possible, her eyes closed blissfully.

"I love you too," Cuddy breathed as House's lips paused in their assault on her lips, traveling towards her neck. She shivered at he pressed his lips against her skin, before she pulled herself free from his grasp, heading towards where House had parked.

"Hey!" House stood by the tree, "That's not fair!"

"Stop whining!" Cuddy laughed, "It's late, besides, we told Marina that we'd be home nearly an hour ago."

"Okay, okay," House picked up his pace, "But now you know that I'm going to force you to sleep on the couch tonight. Right?"

"Like you'll let me stay there by myself for the whole night anyways." Cuddy winked at House as he reached her side, a smirk on her lips and she pretended to pout as House nodded. He placed a helmet on Cuddy's head after brushing her dark brown curls out of her face and secured it.

"Hop on," House climbed onto his motorcycle after putting on his own helmet, feeling Cuddy climb on behind him and wrap her arms around his waist, before he started up the engine and headed back to her house.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter should be posted later this week! **

**x**


	3. Chapter Two

Summary: When arriving for work one morning, House and his team find a dead body that has been arranged to lounge casually in a chair on the deck that connects his and Wilson's offices. When the bones are sent to the Princeton Police Department, the bones are identified as a male from out of the state. Booth and Bones are called onto the case, but as the investigation continues, it is unsure who the body was intended for; House or Cuddy. Also, nothing helps improve the tension between the group when Cuddy and Wilson decide to play matchmakers for Bones and Booth.

**-the man in the diagnostics room-**

Chapter Two

_Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Dean of Medicine's Office; Tuesday, June 22, 2010 – 09:15._

"So you're saying that the identification that you found on the scene wasn't correct?" Cuddy asked, looking across her desk at Booth and Bones, "Or was it placed there by mistake?"

"Well," Booth began, "We think that whoever was the murderer set this ID with his victim to try and throw off the investigation. The man who's license and identification this belongs to, Jameson Thompson, has been dead for nearly thirty years. Thompson worked with the police force here and was killed in a raid," he set a digitized image of the skull on the table.

"Since the face was badly damaged by the force of it being smashed, we're unable to tell if this is an exact model of what the victim's face looked like before hand. But I have sent the skull back to my lab partners at the Jeffersonian to see if they can piece together an accurate drawing." Brennan chimed in.

"How are you going to figure out who it is if you don't have a name or address?" House asked, "Won't that take ages to go through each missing persons report?"

"We narrowed the time of death to about two weeks ago, so that would tell us that anything after then would be irrelevant," Bones added, "He's a male in his late-sixties or early-seventies, he seems like he broke his wrist when he was a boy, but it's hard to pinpoint an exact date."

"So you have to go through a list of guys that went missing before two weeks ago that might be dead?" House was twirling his cane between his fingers, "That's a lot of people."

"We have special programs at the Jeffersonian that enable us to use images that are generated of the victim's to compare them to people in the databases." Bones put in, "It can take certain facial markers and compare them to anyone listed in the database."

"And who exactly would be listed in your database?" Cuddy asked, glancing at House as he circled her desk, resting his hands on her shoulders and massaging her shoulders gently. She leaned back against the chair, reaching up to lace her fingers with his.

"Anyone that is a citizen of the United States," Booth replied, "Dead or alive."

"Hey Angela," Bones had stepped off to the side, "What did you guys find?" She nodded, reaching for her laptop, "All right, I'll start it up now." Placing the laptop in Booth's hands, she glanced up at Cuddy and House, "We've identified the victim, mind if we set up the laptop now?"

"No, it's fine," Cuddy replied, heading towards the espresso machine that House had bought her, "Want anything to drink?"

"Coffee," House glanced up, having stolen her chair, keeping his eye on where Booth and Bones were seated together on the couch. He turned his attention towards them, sitting on the edge of Cuddy's chair, a smug expression on his face.

"You're going to say something, aren't you?" Cuddy handed House his coffee, perching herself on the arm of the chair, a bottle of water in her hand.

"How long have you two been together?" House's gaze was focused on Bones and Booth as they booted up the laptop.

"Wha...what?" Booth looked shocked.

"We aren't together." Bones replied, looking surprised, but her blush was obvious.

"Greg!" Cuddy smacked House on the shoulder, "That is in no way appropriate to ask anyone."

"What?" House looked at her innocently, then to the two opposite them. "You two are exactly like Cuddy and I, too much sexual tension between the two of you."

"You should really stop talking now," Cuddy hissed in House's ear, before straightening up and looking over towards where Booth and Bones were sitting. "Ignore him," she headed towards the two investigators, "he's like this with everyone he meets."

"Hey," Angela waved at the screen, the webcam on, "I've got more info on the victim." She glanced outside of the frame, waving Hodgins and Zack around the table of the victim's bones. "And, the identification of them too."

"You got the victim identified?" Cuddy asked, stepping into the frame and she gave a wave, "Lisa Cuddy, dean of medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro."

"And the head of diagnostics, Greg House," House slipped his arm around Cuddy's waist, also waving at the camera. He wrapped his arms around Cuddy's waist and rested his head on her shoulder, watching as Angela moved the camera towards the bones, and to where Hodgins and Zack were standing.

"So, you got the ID?" Bones asked, "Who was it?"

"A Maxwell Cuddy," Angela began, only to stop after hearing Cuddy squeak in surprise.

"Lise?" House asked, noticing the surprised look on her face.

"I … Max Cuddy?" Cuddy looked towards the camera, "Any sort of ..." House pulled her into his arms, silencing her with a gentle kiss.

"What's going on?" Booth asked quietly, directing his question towards House, shooing Bones and her laptop from the room and towards the clinic to continue their discussion in an empty exam room.

"Lise, I'll talk to Booth, you wait here for right now." House kissed her forehead again, before leaning over and clapping him on the shoulder. "You and I can go talk with your partner more in that exam room."

"Fine," Cuddy nodded, reluctantly pulling herself away from House, wiping the few tears that had slipped from her eyes, "I love you." She dropped into the chair besides the door, burying her head in her hands, sighing loudly.

"Hey," House set his hand on her shoulder, "Don't cry Lise, I'm gonna be right across the clinic if you need me." He squeezed her hand before leading Booth from the office and into the clinic.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Booth pulled the door shut behind him, keeping his voice as low as possible, "I mean, if we had known it was her father …"

"I don't know," House replied, "Her dad has been dead for nearly twenty years, or at least that is what her whole family was told." He shooed the nurse away that was trying to get Bones to leave the exam room and stepped inside, locking the door behind him and Booth.

"So, you're saying that this victim was supposedly dead for almost twenty years?" Hodgins asked, looking into the frame, "This victim was killed recently, maybe within the past month or so."

"Would you shut up?" House cried, startling Booth, Bones and the Squints, "This victim is my girlfriend's father, I think I know what happened to him!"

"House!" Cuddy had cracked open the door and she slipped inside, "Please!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. House," Zack began, "Bones said that the victim was your father, I'm sorry."

"We're not ..." House began, but Cuddy cut him off, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, leaning into his chest.

"Thank you … err," Cuddy replied, managing a weak smile, her eyes shining with tears.

"Zack Addy," Zack gave a wave, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"We got it," House snapped, running his fingers through Cuddy's hair, "You go wait in your office, I'm not sure if you want to be here for this now." He looked up at where Booth and Bones stood, "Could Lisa's mother and sister be contacted to alert them that Max was found?"

"Greg...no, don't." Cuddy whispered quietly in his ear, "Julia and Kristen don't need to know about this now."

"Hey," House kissed her forehead, "You can't decide that right now, but I want you to think – you may never talk to your mother and sister anymore, but they deserve to know. This is your father you're talking about; both of them know how close you were to him, it's important for both of them to be here for you."

"I'm fine." Cuddy replied quietly and she swallowed quietly, looking up into House's eyes, "When I want to call the rest of my family, I will. Right now, I'll deal with this." She kissed his cheek lightly, before slipping from the room, leaving Booth, Bones and House in silence.

"I could talk to her," Bones suggested quietly, "The same thing happened to me a few years back, my mother turned up as a Jane Doe and I ended up working the whole case." She stopped as Booth rested a hand on her shoulder, but ignored him and went on. "She may not want to listen to me, which I'm comfortable with, I mean, she just found out that her father's body turned up in her own hospital."

"And outside her boyfriend's office," Booth glanced towards House, "Sorry for talking about you like you're not here House." He turned back towards Bones, "That certainly would hint at a list of suspects."

"Based on who knew Cuddy's dad and who knew that she and I were together?" House suggested, "That's almost no one; James Wilson knew, along with my diagnostics team – but that should be it." He leaned against the exam room, pinching his nose, before sighing, "I can see if Lisa told her family, but otherwise, anyone else that knew would be basing it on rumors."

"I'll go," Bones hopped up in seconds, "Booth, you go back to where our makeshift lab is; House, you go do whatever you doctors do and I'll go talk to your girlfriend." She swept from the room, leaving the two men in the exam room.

"You think she can handle this?" Booth asked, watching from the window in the exam room as Bones crossed the clinic.

"Who?" House asked, his gaze focused on the floor, "Cuddy? Oh, she'll be fine as long as she has people there for her."

"Good," Booth stood, having packed up the laptop that Bones had left, "I'll see you and Dr. Cuddy around during the investigation." He went to shake House's hand, but paused, seeing the diagnostician staring towards the floor, ignoring the knock on the door as well. Slipping outside, he left the door open, leaving House alone in the room.

* * *

**ONE WEEK OF SCHOOL LEFT THEN I'M DONE UNTIL SEPTEMBER! (Sorry, just had to tell you all that.)**

**Comments? ****x**


	4. Note to Readers

Hello readers!

No, I'm not dead or anything – I just got over a major case of writers block. Well, actually, that ended about two days ago and since then I've been packing like crazy. Tonight I am leaving for a two week trip to Montana and I am not sure if I will have internet at our "base camp". I will be able to write while on the train and will be able to post anything that I complete between Thursday night and Saturday morning (the 24th). After that, I might be out of internet range until I get home on August 2nd. Though, within 24 hours of getting home from Montana, I am flying to Europe for a week with my school. I won't have my laptop but I'll have a notebook – therefore anything written during my "Europe trip" will have to be typed up before it's posted.

I should have two or three chapters by Thursday night, but if I don't, then it is unlikely that I will post anything before August 10th or 11th.

Thanks,

Katheryn Mae

Also, here is what I have outlined for my three stories (_Blue Stones_, _Steps in the Sand_ and _The Man in the Diagnostic Room_):

-Two chapters (at most) for _Steps in the Sand_ - I will try and complete this story first.

-At least three chapters for _Blue Stones_, most likely more though. - This story will be completed second.

-Unknown amount of chapters still needed for _The Man in the Diagnostic Room_. - This should still remain as an "in progress" story for the rest of the summer if not longer.


End file.
